1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode device having improved luminous efficiency and life-span.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device has been considered as a display device and an illumination device.
The organic light emitting diode device, in general, includes two electrodes and an emission layer disposed therebetween, and emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode, thus forming excitons and releasing energy.
Since the organic light emitting diode device emits light in itself without a particular light source, it has low power consumption and excellent response speeds, viewing angles and contrast ratios.
Such an organic light emitting diode device is required to have high luminous efficiency and life-span.